


Angry sex is the best fucking sex

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: El General Hux de la Primera Orden ha soportado durante años las conductas descuidadas de Kylo Ren, ambos han encontrado una manera de expresar el enojo que les produce el carácter del contrario. Aunque para Ren, cada vez que el General se enoja, se convierte en motivo de excitación.Esta vez no había sido su intención molestarlo a tal grado, pero si ya se dio la situación lo correcto es aprovecharla.





	Angry sex is the best fucking sex

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic dedicado a mi partner, Lily BW, quien primero que nada es mi amiga, pero sobretodo, es una inspiración en todos los sentidos.
> 
> Gracias, musa adorada.
> 
> P.D. Melian, mi querida amiga, me ha ayudado a corregir las cosas que yo no vi en la corrección. Me odio por los tiempos verbales, gracias por toda tu colaboración.

 

 

El silencio se volvió sepulcral en el Puente de la Finalizer, la nave de la cual todos podían sentirse orgullosos, desde su tecnología, su capacidad militar hasta del orden con el cual estaba organizada, era un conjunto de perfección. La escena que se presentaba desde los paneles del destructor espacial, la cual era de un terror que nadie podía concebir como cierta, estaba logrando que todos sintieran el peligro inminente de estar demasiado cerca del General Hux en este preciso instante. Los oficiales miraban fijamente lo que estaba frente a ellos, pero evitaban dirigir sus ojos al alto mando, aunque era perceptible para ellos, su enojo creciente.

 

El lenguaje corporal del General era difícil de leer si es que no se le conocía a la perfección, alguien que no supiera que el temblor en su párpado no era algo común o que el movimiento rítmico de abrir y cerrar sus manos era algo inaudito, podría pensar que no pasaba nada, que el General se estaba tomando aquella escena terrible, de muy buena manera.

 

Pero estos oficiales en el Puente habían pasado años al servicio del General Hux, estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas y conocían el comportamiento del hombre mejor que el suyo propio. Por lo tanto, estaban ya tomando previsiones para salir bien librados de una explosión de enojo igual de inesperada que lo que presenciaban. Nadie iba a considerar como un posible escenario el que dos destructores espaciales colisionaran, eso no debía suceder.

 

Pero claro, había sucedido porque en un arrebato de estupidez, como el General lo llamaba, el líder de los Caballeros de Ren, Kylo, había tenido uno de sus episodios logrando desestabilizar a la propia nave, consiguiendo que su trayectoria se modificara justo en el momento en que pasaba al lado del Aurora, la nave del Almirante.

 

Chocaron con ella porque Kylo Ren se tomó muy a mal las órdenes que provenían de la Primera Orden, donde se prohibía, de momento, continuar la búsqueda Skywalker y de la chica de Jakku. El tiempo que pasó completando su entrenamiento con su Maestro parecía ahora un desperdicio si no podía ir tras ellos, ¿por qué debía seguir sus indicaciones cuando eran unos tontos que no comprendían las razones de su premura? Los pensamientos de Ren se concentraron enteramente en esto, de ahí su enojo intenso. El problema del Caballero era que la última indicación de su maestro versaba sobre su obediencia a las órdenes derivadas del General Hux.

 

No entendió por qué tenía que seguir las órdenes de Hux cuando este no haría nada diferente a los dicho por los Almirantes. El General perfecto no entraría en desacato por su culpa, nunca en la vida, era la peor de las situaciones. Por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue explotar contra todo lo que encontró a su paso, y cuando liberó su enojo con gritos, la nave se movió fuera de su trayectoria y acabó con el resultado que ahora todos presenciaban.

 

Cuando se trataba de respetar el protocolo y la jerarquía, el General Hux estaba muy claro con sus ideas.

 

Kylo Ren no estaba aquí para poder notar el efecto en el General, todos los demás oficiales deseaban no estar ahí. El hombre alto y pelirrojo pareció volver a la vida, como si en todos los momentos anteriores donde sus navegantes literalmente hicieron lo imposible para evitar una colisión mayor, no hubiera estado respirando. Pero parecía controlarse de nuevo, regresaba a sus pequeñas manías conocidas por todos y que lograron que los oficiales se relajaran un poco. Se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en su chaqueta, acomodó sus puños y corrigió su postura hasta lograr que su espalda estuviera por completo recta.

 

¿Todo estaba bien? Se preguntaban los oficiales, se miraban unos a otros discretamente y pensaban que si el General no había explotado ahora era porque sí, todo lo estaba. Corrigieron la trayectoria para alejarse de la otra nave, rechazaron la comunicación desde el Aurora, el General no quería ver al Almirante reírse de lo sucedido o, peor aun, exigiendo alguna explicación; enfilaron a su destino en calidad de clasificado, debido a que allí se realizarían las nuevas pruebas del armamento que el General había estado diseñando y que necesitaban probarse en acción.

 

-Mitaka -la voz del General sonaba con autoridad, pero sin ningún otra emoción reflejada en ella, sin embargo, el oficial saltó nada más escuchar su nombre.- Asuma el mando del Puente durante mi ausencia.

 

El oficial asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra y esperó que su General saliera para exhalar aliviado, cosa que hicieron todos los demás. Sobrevivieron a uno de los peores escenarios que se pudieran imaginar, la adorada nave de Hux había sido comprometida, se debían correr revisiones diagnósticas para saber el daño causado y corregirlo de inmediato. De eso se encargó Mitaka, era preferible que cuando regresara, su Comandante encontrara todo en el mejor estado.

 

Por su parte, el General Hux, nada más salir del Puente, se dirigió con toda prisa al nivel donde estaban las habitaciones de los Comandantes, el elevador lo llevó ahí en cosa de segundos y dio pasos enojados hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta que le correspondía a Kylo Ren. Tenía un control maestro de todas las puertas, cuando tocó el panel númerico, este autorizó su entrada en cosa de segundos.

 

-¡¡Ren!! -su grito se escuchó atronador en la habitación, pero fue lo único que se escuchó, casi se convenció de que el Caballero no estaba en el lugar, si no fuera por la presencia oscura que sentía allí dentro. Percibía a Ren, generalmente como un vacío en el lugar que absorbía toda la vida a su alrededor. Antes no era así, de eso tenía la seguridad, pero ahora, tras finalizar su entrenamiento con Snoke, parecía que las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque no su humor y su falta de control. Eso seguía siendo igual que siempre.

 

-Ren, sé que estás aquí.

 

La voz del General rompió el silencio y la oscuridad al mismo tiempo, hizo que esa presencia dentro de la habitación se removiera intranquila. Hux se sintió ligeramente mejor, parecía que no había pasado desapercibido que el hecho de que estaba realmente furioso y que la culpa la tenía la persona dentro del lugar que ahora no parecía tan proclive a hacer una escena estúpida que le acarreara más problemas.

 

La furia del hombre pelirrojo no se había esfumado, era fácil creer eso porque ahora no estaba evidenciando ninguna otra reacción más que el hecho de la molestia al estar en una habitación a oscuras sin obtener ninguna respuesta; pero en sus recuerdos pudo ver la forma en que chocaban contra el Aurora y eso lo hizo sentir una punzada en la cabeza que sólo era el reflejo de las emociones contenidas para no ser expresadas en público, lo cual habría sido muy desagrable para un persona mesurada y controlada como el General.

 

Pero Kylo Ren era alguien que conocía al hombre a la perfección, conocía esos momentos donde perdía el control, donde no podía mirar tranquilo como las cosas no funcionaban de la manera en que debían. Había aprendido a controlar ese mismo descontrol, a responder como se esperaba de él, a tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, aunque estuviera hirviendo en desesperación. Por eso, sus oficiales eran el reflejo de ese mismo poder de evaluación y análisis aun a pesar de que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

 

-Basta, es patético que consideres tan importante la integridad de tu nave.

 

Ren se levantó y la luz pareció de nuevo aparecer en su habitación, las pequeñas lámparas que había repartidas por todos lados lograban que el ambiente se pudiera considerar hasta romántico. Hux torció la boca con ese gesto natural que pocas veces se le veía en público, eso era algo que usualmente disfrutaba en la privacidad de sus encuentros, cuando nadie más podía ver que el General era un conjunto de expresiones que cuidadosamente suprimía de manera exitosa.

 

-¡¡La integridad de mi nave es prioridad!!

 

El Caballero, quien para ese momento estaba ya desplegando los encantos que nadie imaginaba que tenía, porque lo miraban con ese casco eterno e impersonal sobre la cabeza y la tonelada de ropajes que solía vestir; pero detrás de las puertas era una historia diferente, una donde con cuidado extremo se quitaba capa tras capa de tela, exponiendo ante el General, el cuerpo trabajado que había aumentado en volumen tras el entrenamiento extenuante al que se había sometido.

 

Claro, no esperaba que el enojo contenido del pelirrojo disminuyera con esto, no tendría tanta suerte, pero podía sentir el peso de su mirada al quedar desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, como recorría las líneas de su cuerpo y cómo se detenía a contemplar el músculo en movimiento que ahora podía observar. Le complació que, pese a todo, Hux cayera fácilmente ante la tentación que le representaba su persona. El General se molestó por su reacción, tampoco había desaparecido su mirada exasperada ni su ceño fruncido, pero dentro de su mente se despertaba el deseo que su cuerpo no tardaba en expresar.

 

Sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración acelerada. Fueron una pequeña señal de lo que ya la sangre direccionada correctamente podía conseguir, pero era mejor si aumentaba un poco la furia, porque los resultados podían ser muy complacientes.

 

-No mientas Hux, sabes que el Almirante debe haber sufrido un pequeño infarto al ver como se acercaba la Finalizer.

 

No mentía, el hombre pelirrojo detuvo su admiración al cuerpo masculino frente a él para apretar con fuerza los labios y tragarse las palabras que casi estuvieron a punto de salir de su boca, lo cual era perfecto, Ren consideraba que entre más se trate de mesurar, los resultados serían mucho mejores, aunque claro, debía de añadir más tentación.

 

\- ¿Acaso crees posible que yo mienta? -la voz del General se tiñó de cierta emoción y eso hizo que la expectativa fuera algo palpable. No había sido su intención crear la colisión, no había esperado que su descontrol mientras usaba la Fuerza fuera algo tan grande, eso era producto del entrenamiento, su capacidad había aumentado, aunque ahora probaba que esa capacidad igual conllevaba otros efectos secundarios que, como era obvio, debía evitar a toda cosa. Como el hecho de hacer enojar a su General, aunque eso estaba en duda sobre ser evitado, ese enojo tenía ciertas ventajas. El hombre, exasperantemente perfecto, era una delicia que no se podía desperdiciar.

 

\- Al Almirante puede haberle dado un infarto, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, pero mi nave se vio comprometida y eso no es tolerable. ¡¡Ren!! ¿Acaso me estás oyendo?

 

El Caballero se dio a la tarea de quitarse los pantalones, el camino de la tela sobre esas largas piernas era un distractor potente al que el General no se podía negar, Ren lo sabía, el efecto que causaba y el innegable poder que tenía una vez que las puertas se cerraban y sólo estaban ellos y nadie más. Se paseó frente a Hux nada más con los calzoncillos, sus pies descalzos rápido captaron la atención del otro hombre, era extraño que fuera provocado por eso, por el hecho de que caminara sin zapatos por el suelo frío. Era algo que lo ponía y que justo ahora luchaba por no reaccionar ante ello y eso, lograba enfurecerlo también.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el General se sentía enojado por la sensualidad desplegada ante él? Era simple, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Ren, canalizar su enojo en placer. No quería eso ahora, quería ponerlo en su lugar y que entendiera de una vez por todas que su pobre manejo de la Fuerza le causaba demoras y complicaciones que no tenía por qué sufrir y… los pensamientos del pelirrojo se descontrolaron al ver como Ren se detenía cerca de él y se quitaba esa última prenda de ropa que permanecía en su cuerpo.

 

-¡¡No puedes tomar nada con la seriedad necesaria!!  
  
Hux explotó y el grito que retumbó en la habitación fue dado con esa voz potente que tenía y que usaba cuando era necesario. Ren se pasó la mano por la verga, la cual ya estaba bastante endurecida por las ilusiones que se hacía de hacer explotar a su General, le dio un par de pajeadas que buscaban atraer la mirada del otro, además de que ya estaba al borde de la necesidad poco controlada gracias a las palabras gritadas. Le gustaban esos gritos poderosos que lograban que todos los demás saltaran y se sintieran asustados. Pero a él le excitaba verlo enojarse, verlo perder su eterna fachada y desesperar.

 

Le daban ganas de tomarlo, de arrugarle ese precioso uniforme que siempre mantenía en pulcras condiciones, romperlo, desgarrar la tela para llegar a su piel, esa blanca sedosidad que nadie más podía tocar, que era suya y de nadie más, aunque a veces se le negara. Tenía ganas de él, ahora y siempre, más cuando se portaba de esa manera, evitando desatar todo el cumulo de sentimientos que buscaba enfriar dentro de sí en vez de dejarlos arder.

 

-Lo estoy tomando con la seriedad necesaria, Hux, ¿acaso crees que osaría no hacerlo cuando pareces a punto de tener tu propio infarto?

 

Ren se mordió el labio inferior, su mano seguía mastubando su verga con lentitud, mostrando su longitud de manera orgullosa para que el otro pensara en lo que se sentía tenerlo dentro, complaciendo ese deseo siempre presente, ese deseo que reprimía y al que daba rienda suelta con él.

 

-Tú no me afectas, Kylo Ren, no te creas tan poderoso.  
  
Dicho aquello los ojos de Hux abandonaron su verga para mirarlo desafiante, le encantaba esa forma que tenía de devorarlo con esos ojos que si podían translucir su molestia. Esa mirada podría matarlo, aunque en vez de eso lo hacían gemir porque se concentraba en él, en su rostro, en sus facciones que ahora expresaban poco a poco el placer que se acumulaba en él. Ren no se guardaba nada.

 

-No esperaba afectarlo más a allá del enojo que mis acciones causan.

 

Las acciones a las que se refería eran el hecho de caer de rodillas frente a él y pelear unos momentos con el cinturón que lo separaba de su objetivo. Cuando cedió, fue sencillo bajarle los pantalones y acariciar la dureza que había disimulado como si no existiera. El General podía negarse a sus impulsos, evitar ceder a la excitación y sobre todo, pasar por alto el hecho de que su ropa interior estaba húmeda, evidenciando el grado de interés que había desarrollado por la exhibición de Ren. Armitage Hux era muy capaz de retirarse con esa erección y simplemente no hacer nada para liberarse y aliviarla. Le sorprendía mucho en esas ocasiones.

 

-Su verga, por el otro lado, no está molesta conmigo, parece feliz de verme.

 

Hux tembló ante estas palabras o tal vez fue por el hecho de los dedos del hombre arrodillado que acariciaban su miembro y se deleitaban con la sensación de la misma bajo la tela. Iba a ceder, de eso estaba seguro el Caballero, pero además de ceder quería que gritara su nombre con toda la furia con la que evitó hacerlo en el Puente mientras veía las naves colisionar.

 

Quería esa furia, la anhelaba con un sentimiento equiparable.  
  
No tardó en dejar fuera de su camino esa tela, el miembro del pelirrojo quedó libre, brillaba con el líquido pre eyaculatorio, así que no se resistió a lamerlo, paseando la lengua libremente sobre la cabeza, permitiendo que se enrollara en el grosor del mismo antes de tomarlo con su boca lo más profundo que pudo hasta aspirar el aroma del vello púbico de su amante. Con sus manos, bajó la ropa por completo, exponiendo sus nalgas, colando los dedos entre sus glúteos y masajeando su entrada con suavidad para que fuera acostumbrándose a la futura intrusión a la que sería sometido.

 

Percibía la tensión de Hux, la forma en que sus músculos se contraían, como se sostenía a su cabeza y jalaba su cabello con intensidad nada contenida y como, pese a tratar de evitarlo, pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios. Hux adoraba que se comiera su verga, que la metiera en su boca y se la tragara toda, que lo estimulara para sentirse al borde del orgasmo  y luego, le metiera los dedos en el culo hasta hacerlo gritar de placer. Después le tocaba a Ren esperar a que le rogara para que lo tomara, porque el General se volvía obstinado hasta en esos momentos, no rogaba, no suplicaba hasta que estaba punto de explotar.

 

Pudiera que no lo hiciera ni siquiera llegado a ese punto.

 

Levantó la vista y se encontró con ese rostro que no se dejaba ir, que por más placer que le entregara aun no soltaba lo que tenía en el interior, la molestia, el enojo, seguía conteniendo, seguía evitando expresar eso con él cuando podía. Sólo tenía que sujetar con más fuerza su cabello, sólo tenía que mover sus caderas con ritmo y entonces follarse su boca con desesperación hasta que eyaculara en su garganta y lo hiciera comerse su semilla.

 

Cosa que por fortuna hizo cuando Ren lo proveyó de los recuerdos de la recién colisión y las palabras del Almirante a través del intercomunicador mientras gritaba de manera enojada: “¡¡Armitage!! ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi nave?!  
  
Oh, ese estímulo fue perfecto, sujetó la cabeza de Ren para que no osara retirarse ni un milímetro y entonces, sintió la manera en que la longitud y grosor del miembro del General tomaba su boca sin ninguna clemencia, logrando que se le fuera la respiración y que sus pulmones dolieran por los minutos que siguió aquella maravillosa tortura que no era tal; porque él lo disfrutaba de esa forma, en donde Hux no le tenía ninguna consideración y lo usaba simplemente para descargarse. Gimió una y otra vez, sentía su verga tan dura, era un buen preliminar para lo que sucedería después, por lo que no se tocaría para nada hasta que estuviera a punto de correrse sin más estímulo que lo que ya tenía, para poder entrar en su General y joderlo como si quisiera partirlo en dos.  
  
Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por el esfuerzo, pero Hux sabía que podía seguir lo que fuera necesario, hasta que de repente cesó el movimiento y sintió que la verga en su boca pulsaba y expulsaba la cálida semilla. No lo liberó ni en ese momento, lo sujetó para asegurarse de que no desperdiciaba, de que se tragaba todo y por esa razón, el pelirrojo se miraba complacido.

 

-Maldito pendejo -le dijo con su verga aun dentro de la boca del caballero- te odio tanto, Kylo Ren.  
  
Lo cual fue lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba listo para él. Lo movió hacia atrás para poder levantarse, se irguió con rapidez hasta sujetar el trasero del General y levantarlo, llevándolo a la cama, esa que usaban una y otra vez para satisfacer sus necesidades. Lo dejó caer para después trepar sobre de él, aplastándolo con su cuerpo, evitando que se moviera. Lo besó con mucha hambre, sus dedos buscaban deshacerse del resto de su ropa, para poder besar su piel y marcarla, tenía que morderlo hasta que el otro pidiera clemencia y se olvidara de cómo hablar porque sólo podía gemir sin control.

 

Así le gustaba Hux, enojado, luchando por quitarlo de encima, moviendo sus caderas para bajarlo de su cuerpo, pero era casi imposible, algo que el General no podía concretar porque el peso y la estatura del Caballero le daban bastante ventaja. Sometiéndolo así, terminó por encontrar sus pezones, los cuales estimuló hasta endurecer, Hux adoraba aquello, se volvía verdaderamente loco ante el toque, que iniciaba siempre con sus dedos pellizcando y girando los lindos y delicados botones que respondían sin dilación.  
  
-General, delicioso General…  
  
La voz de Ren parecía deshacerse en deseo, le gustaba complacer con halagos a este hombre debajo de él, aunque no era siempre fácil, Hux parecía siempre pensar que sus palabras eran lo menos sincero que podía haber. Lo miraba iracundo, como ahora, con esa expresión furibunda que podía causarle una carcajada si no fuera porque ahora lo único que quería era que volviera a gritarle.

 

-¡¡Ren!! Déjate de estupideces… yo… ¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!  
  
Hux le gritó molesto, luego le ordenó que deje de decir tonterías, para luego perderse en sus gemidos una vez más ahora que la boca del Caballero estaba sobre esos bultitos orgásmicos que eran sus pezones erectos, los mordió y chupó, le gustaba sentirlos con su lengua y estimularlos. Hux elevó sus caderas, golpeó su miembro flácido contra el suyo tan duro. Ren llevó sus manos a la cintura del delgado hombre, bajando en una caricia sobre sus caderas y luego estiró su brazo para sacar bajo el colchón uno de sus frascos de lubricante que tiene ahí, para cuando se ofrezca.

 

Siempre le han resultado muy útiles.

 

Lo destapó con una mano, lo vació casi al apretarlo, pero no separó su otra mano del cuerpo de Hux, lo estuvo acariciando entre sus piernas, un leve toque alrededor de su entrada, una promesa de llenarlo en cuanto tenga esa lubricante cubriendo su verga, como lo hizo después de unos momentos, con una cantidad exagerada de la sustancia viscosa. El Caballero sabe que no debería entrar así en él, porque cuando lo hace, Hux se enoja tanto por su falta de tacto y consideración, que el orgasmo que tiene es uno tan intenso que se convierte en algo adictivo. Lo ha hecho antes, tantas como para que le prohibiera a su amante acercarse, pero nunca es así. Nunca cumple la promesa de esa prohibición.

 

-No, Ren…-Hux se dio cuenta, pero del Caballero lo sujetó con una de sus manos, para que no se trate de quitar- ¡¡Basta, Ren!! ¡¡Te he dicho tantas veces que no debes hacerlo así!!  
  
Ren entró en el pelirrojo y la resistencia a la penetración es fuerte, sintió como lo abre y distiende, como lo fue llenado poco a poco, porque no puede simplemente enterrarse en él si no lo ha dilatado.

 

-¡¡Maldito!! ¡¡Cabrón!! -gritó Hux y se agitó debajo de él, quiso golpearlo, pero sus manos siguieron siendo sujetadas por Ren, de otra manera ya lo habría golpeado y arañando hasta dejar marcas permanentes. - ¡¡Ren!! ¡¡Reeeeeen!!

 

Hux dejó de quejarse, con la verga de Ren lo más profundo que puede en sus entrañas y por eso ha perdió la voz para gritos enojados, por lo que sólo se podía poner a gemir y a suplicar con sonidos de placer. Pero apretó los labios, se está controlando para no recompensar a Ren, después de todo, sabe que el Caballero tiene afección por sus gemidos y por eso se los calla cada vez que le es posible. Pero no importa, sabe del esfuerzo que hizo el General por no expresarse, sabe de lo obstinado y aferrado por siempre tener la razón y que se haga su voluntad. De otra manera no sería Hux, de otra manera no le excitaría tanto poder romper su orden y su perfección.

 

-¡¡Pendejo!! -le ha gritado, para beneplácito de Ren. Eso lo ha complacido a un nivel que no puede expresar más que con el movimiento de sus caderas, dejando que toda la fuerza que puede desarrollar se concentre en ese punto de la anatomía de Hux. El General se iría al terminar este encuentro, con buena colección de marcas en su cuerpo, sus caderas con morados gracias a la presión de sus manos y dedos y las chupadas en su tórax, de cuando estimulaba sus pezones y esos labios tan rojos, besados, mordidos. Estúpido Hux, pensó Ren, se ve tan hermoso cuando lo jode, podría hacerlo todo el tiempo, que los demás fueran testigos del efecto de su paso por el General, que imaginaran lo que era capaz de disfrutar.

 

-A este pendejo lo tienes bien metido en el culo y amas la manera en que te coge.

 

Los ojos de Hux se fijaron casi con pánico en él, había dicho que amaba algo de él y para el pelirrojo pronunciar aquella palabra asociada de cualquier manera, era motivo de un miedo irracional. Claro, por esa razón, Ren solía decirla en algún momento o en otro. Amar que se lo cogiera no era lo más romántico que se podía expresar y tan sólo reflejaba un hedonismo impliscito. Amaba el placer que le daba, no a la persona que se lo daba. Aun así, Hux parecía asustado cada que la palabra se escuchaba y Ren podría haberle dicho que lo amaba a él, al General, al asesino de millones, a su amante, a su precioso hombre perpetuamente enojado.

 

Sólo se lo diría para verlo entrar en crisis. Por ninguna otra razón.

 

-¡¡Engreído!! -tras el grito, Hux comenzó a gemir, lo sujetó de los hombros, clavando las uñas, esas que parecen cortas, pero que cuando las sintió en su piel, dejaron marcas profundas. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, le permitió de esa manera entrar aún más, esta vez, llenándolo en su totalidad y reclamando para sí. Tiene a Hux, es suyo, en ese momento no hay nadie más que pueda reclamar su cuerpo, su atención, sus gemidos y gritos. Son su prerrogativa, Hux lo es, pero no lo sabe, el General sigue pensando que esto es casual, que Ren y él descargan la tensión, que tan sólo es por el placer. Bien, pero los pensamientos del hombre en la cama de Ren siempre lo traicionaban, imagina que después de coger hasta la perdición se quedan en la cama, que el Caballero no se levanta para irse, que no limpiaba mecánicamente las evidencias de su encuentro para vestirse y salir de ahí, fingiendo que nada pasó, que todo es como siempre.

 

 Hux le dedicó una mirada enojada cuando siente su miembro pulsar dentro de él, sus movimientos se han vuelto un poco erráticos, no está tan concentrado porque el placer se enfocaba en su verga y en la parte baja de su abdomen, estaba a punto de correrse y para su General era muy claro.

 

-Idiota, ya hazlo, ¿qué esperas? -los ojos azules de su amante deberían haberlo visto con furia, pero siempre hay algo detrás, esa emoción que tal vez se equipare a lo que Ren siente por él. El pelirrojo le dio de golpes, con los puños, con los talones, el Caballero adoró como se sentían esos golpes, fueron casi caricias para él, demasiado disfrutables. - ¡¡Ren!! ¡¡Ya!! ¡¡Córrete!!

 

Se recargó sobre la cama con las palmas de sus manos, su cadera se movió con mucha velocidad, quiso llegar a su orgasmo con celeridad, dejando marcadas las entrañas de su amante, dejándole tanto que aunque se limpie, siguiera mojado durante todo el día, deseó que su olor no fuera el mismo, que fuera el del Caballero, recordándole quién se lo cogía, quien lo hacía disfrutar y de quién es siempre el nombre que, aunque más como orden que como otra cosa, gritaba mientras llega a un segundo orgasmo.

 

Porque Hux recuperó la erección, la sentía apretada contra su abdomen. El General ama la rudeza, nadie podría engañarse sobre eso, por eso mismo deja a Ren estar en su cama una y otra vez. Y también debió de sentirse desesperado por eyacular nuevamente, la poca paciencia que tiene cuando Ren dilata su placer fue patente.

 

-¡¡Hux!! -se corrió con su nombre en los labios, eso produjo una sonrisa en su amante. Tampoco engaña a nadie, le encanta ser el motivo de todo esto, de la agitación en Ren, de su rostro congestionado, de su voz grave y sedosa concentrada en pequeños gemidos que culminaron en su nombre en forma de grito. Pero sobretodo, al General de la Primera Orden, le encanta sentir esa unión entre ambos, no sólo en la zona de sus genitales, sino en todo lo demás, donde sus cuerpos se tocan, donde se han tocado, hasta las palabras intercambiadas.

 

Ren supo que disfruta la unión porque lo vio en su mente, como se fue apagando un poco el enojo, como otro sentimiento se encontró rondando, el mismo que ha visto antes en sus ojos.

 

Se permitió unos momentos para colapsar sobre el hombre mayor, una pequeña exhalación provino de Hux cuando sintió todo su peso. De cierta manera le gusta alardear sobre esas diferencias en sus cuerpos, los centímetros de más de altura, el peso, la masa muscular. De nuevo, Ren no se engaña al pensar en Hux como alguien que podría necesitar protección, pues sabe que es capaz de defenderse de cualquiera, ya sea física o intelectualmente, nunca lo pensaría como menos. Hux es más, siempre, mucho más que él. Así que puede mostrarse engreído, como le ha dicho, pero tiene muy entendido que es él quien se lleva la mejor parte de poder estar en su cama.

 

-Ren…

 

Cuando escuchó su voz se levanta, su miembro salió de dentro de Hux y este pudo respirar profundo. Se dejó caer a su lado, por un segundo apreciando que la compañía del otro hombre es de verdad algo que le gusta. Cuando no se gritan, cuando no se cogen, de verdad le proporciona mucha tranquilidad. Pudo poner su mente en blanco, pudo concentrarse en escuchar el sonido del corazón de Hux, en la temperatura de su piel, en la forma en que su pecho se levanta cuando inhala profundo. Esos detalles que normalmente ignora porque una vez fuera de su General, se levanta, se limpia y se retira, ya sea su habitación o la contraria, le da tiempo para que se arregle y se componga a la imagen que todos tiene de él.

 

Pero hoy no. Ha sido suficiente rudo, ha logrado enfurecerlo bastante. Esta vez se quedó mirando su perfil, el sudor en la piel de su rostro, su cabello desacomodado. Le puso un dedo en la mejilla y recorrió las líneas que tiene frente a él, bajó después por su pecho, su abdomen, el hueso de su cadera que sobresale gracias a la delgadez del hombre. Dejó la mano sobre su muslo, haciendo presencia, es todo, quiso que sepa que está ahí y que adoró haber tenido relaciones, pero más, adora al hombre que está a su lado. No lo iba a decir en ese momento, porque Hux no estaba enojado y si le decía que lo adora, no podría haber distraído el pánico con nada más.

 

Hubiera querido poder decirlo.

 

Poder decir que no solo lo adora, que lo ama con devoción, que haría cualquier cosa por él, hasta complacerlo con sexo furioso y descuidado.

 

“También lo hago, Kylo Ren”.

 

El pensamiento de Hux lo golpeó como algo real, como algo físico. Le sacó el aire y por unos cuantos segundos no supo si lo imaginó o de verdad fue algo que el General elaboró en su mente y le permitió conocerlo. ¿Acaso el sentimiento fue tan claro que pudo ser evidente hasta para el hombre a su lado? Hux lo miraba de frente, sabiendo que leyó ese pensamiento, no evidenciaba tener miedo, contrario al pánico que normalmente sentía, esta vez parecía estar tan seguro.

 

-¿Qué es diferente?

 

Preguntó en voz alta cuando debió pensarlo y analizarlo él. Hux sonrió y Ren tuvo la sensación de que todo el universo estaba en peligro, una sonrisa de este hombre y la existencia en su totalidad podría colapsar de tal maravilla.

 

-Estás aquí, aun después de haber terminado, sigues aquí.

 

-Ahhh…

 

No supo qué más decir, no creyó que algo tan sencillo fuera diferencia suficiente. Pero ¿él qué sabe? No tenía idea, sólo pensó que al General no sería tan abierto para decir que él también … ¿lo amaba? 

 

Lo amaba. En ese instante, así como antes y después.

 

Se lanzó por sus labios, de nuevo quiso besarlos, quiso sentir a esta persona que había confesado sus sentimientos por él. Por él.

 

-¡¡Asco!! -El grito interrumpió el movimiento de Ren, Hux tenía la nariz arrugada y había alejado su cara. -No te atrevas, te has metido mi verga, te tragaste mi semen, no te atrevas a besarme así.

 

-Te la metí toda y te tengo chorreando y ¿es eso lo que te da asco?

 

Ren no fue capaz de evitar la risa que lo embargó, este hombre que amaba seguía adorando su orden a pesar de todo lo demás que hicieron. Jamás terminaría de amarlo, tendrían que matarlo para alejarlo de él. Y, aun así, seguiría a su lado.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no había publicado en ... meses, pero espero les guste.  
> Comentarios bienvenidos.


End file.
